


【薩卡斯基】Drunk on this sight

by Fatjunejune



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Magic, isekai another world
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 也許心境的改變，源自於他可能醺醉於那張笑靨。
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【薩卡斯基】Drunk on this sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shangbinggg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangbinggg/gifts).



> *咸魚詐屍更新存檔，超超超長慎入  
> *朋友生賀，夾帶超多私貨的同時又超多私設，混亂混亂 _(:3」∠ )_  
> *架空西幻世界觀（類似異世界），ooc見諒🙏

**_每個人的靈魂裏都住着一隻獨屬於你能驅使的守護神。_ **

**_你，能看見牠嗎？_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「獸靈，是從人類的靈魂裏誕生出來。」

像素從水晶球裏照出來，投射在空氣中飄浮著的塵埃上面，使它們閃閃發亮並染上了色彩，凝聚成幻燈片的影像。

教師雙手撐在講桌上，看著台下安靜地盯著她看的學生們，環顧一周發現他們都難得專注地聽課，很滿意地勾起紅唇。手在半空往左一撥，幻燈片轉換了下一頁。

「獸靈是很強大的存在，每一個人都會擁有一隻，只是能不能喚醒牠們就要看你們的能力。事實上很多人都是失敗了，成功案例也不多。」

「能成功的基本上是魔力頗為強大的人，又或者是……」女教師特意把語速放慢，把學生們的好奇心勾引到最高點。看著台下的學生們一臉心急期待的模樣，她輕笑一聲把話說完「擁有能讓牠們順服於你的特質。」

台下瞬間炸開了鍋，講堂充斥著各種說話的聲音。學生們紛紛交頭接耳興奮地討論，希望自己能喚醒牠們，親眼看到自己的獸靈。

「好啦，冷靜點。」女教師做出安靜的姿勢笑說「獸靈是一種很神秘的生物，我理解你們的興奮，但先把課聽完哦。」

隨即她又揮手，下一頁貼了好幾張獸靈圖片的幻燈片映在學生眼裏「獸靈並沒有特定相同的樣子，也就是說每人擁有的都不一樣。雖說獸靈都是強大的存在，就如人類的背後守護神一樣，基本上能輕易壓制魔物，但牠們和魔物一樣，也有分高低階位……」

看著在台上說得滔滔不絕的老師，菈法只是將目光放在一幀一幀地閃爍的幻燈片，盯著上面霸氣凌然的獸靈圖片，略有所思地輕捏下巴。

獸靈……她也能擁有嗎？擁有的話，牠又會是什麼樣子的呢？

「哦，真酷！我也想要一隻啊。」

聽到熟悉的聲線，菈法勾起笑容側過頭向身旁的好友說道「難得認真聽書沒睡覺啊你。」

「畢竟這種神怪話題很吸引我。」綠髮藍眸的戴眼鏡少女撓了撓頭，隨即又期待地向她搭話「我說，你猜我們能不能成功喚醒獸靈？我賭5元你能喚醒！」

「這金額也賭得太少了吧。」菈法調侃她，聽著好友嚷著說自己最近有點窮不能賭太多錢，她又接著說「我倒是覺得你才是能成功的那個呢。之前在魔力測驗時，你的魔力庫存量不是排在班級的中上位置嗎？按照成功率的話那你比我還要高。」

「雖說是這樣啊……」身旁的綠髮少女聞言，興奮的情緒倒是有點消退，托著下巴有些懶洋洋地回覆「但同時我的魔術咒文測驗差的離譜……能看的成績只有武器測驗。」

「我覺得吧，我這種空有一身魔力卻不懂運用、只懂用武力物理狂揍魔物的傢伙，獸靈應該會很嫌棄鄙視我的。」

她苦著臉自我吐槽「連我自己都挺嫌棄自己……所以喚醒牠們什麼的，算了吧這些機會不是屬於我的。」

「噗。」菈法忍不住捂嘴笑了起來，她拍了拍身旁人的肩膀作安慰「冷靜點啦朱恩，你還是有優點的，例如……直率不做作、傻兮兮的可愛？可能獸靈喜歡呢，噗哧。」

「這不全都是意指我是個蠢蛋嗎……」她聽完無奈地撇撇嘴「看來畢業後我應該會是個拿刀做武器的冒險家吧，畢竟我打鬥喜歡直接硬杠上去，多虧這樣我武器測驗的近攻能力還挺不錯，基本上都穩固在中上成績。」

「嘛，別這麼傷心，老師不是都說了成功喚醒獸靈的人不多嗎。」耳朵捕捉到老師說下課，菈法合上書本，隨著人群站立離開講堂，一邊走路一邊繼續和好友聊天。

「確實，而且我是立志當個優秀邊緣人的小學渣呢 。」朱恩伸了伸懶腰「如果我真的三生有幸能成功喚醒獸靈……到時候我應該會宅在宿舍永不出門吧。」

「你這性格真是有夠特別。」菈法感嘆「明明大家都很渴望成為受大眾羨慕的話題人物。」

「槍打出頭鳥，槍是指老師。」朱恩嫌棄地擺手「出名了就天天受高度關注，這還能活嗎？就當我是個有嚴重自閉傾向的怪人吧。」

「話說回來，我說假設啊，真的能成功喚醒獸靈的話我希望牠是個大帥哥，例如是狼這種酷酷的生物！」

「欸你能看得出動物的帥氣程度嗎？」

「當然！我說帥就是帥的了。」

「哈哈哈哈又在日常胡言亂語了你。」

兩個少女閒聊的笑聲飄散在校園裏的空氣中。

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


_ 黑色，白色，黑色，白色，黑色，白色。 _

_ 黑白分明，互不相融。 _

_ 從地上清醒坐起身的菈法看著眼前的色調，內心給出這個感想。她站了起來，用手拍了拍後腰的衣擺將灰塵拍走。 _

_ 她轉過身看了看身後的景色，又把頭低下來盯了盯自己站在的地方，最後回過身子望著前方，忍不住輕皺眉頭低聲嘟噥「……夢，嗎？」 _

_ 說是夢但又不太像。感官比以往做的夢都好像還要更真實敏銳，她能感覺到自己腳下踏著的地方是硬結的，環繞著身邊的氣氛都是莊重嚴肅，令精神不自覺地集中起來，不再散漫。 _

_ 只是說是現實也一定是錯的，因為她超肯定自己前幾分鐘是躺在床上蓋好被子閉上眼睛然後緩緩入睡的啊。 _

_ ……難道她進入了什麼異常空間？不會吧……在這學院誰敢搞事…… _

_ 就在胡思亂想期間，一道充滿威懾的視線投降到她身上。菈法猛然覺得一股寒流拂過肌膚，令身上所有的汗毛全都豎起了，精神與專注力也在感知到的一瞬間拉扯到最緊的狀態。 _

_ 雙腿微微分開站立，做出體術課上學過的最基本防禦姿勢，腦子高速地運轉起來，想著在赤手空拳的狀態下如何保障自己的安全。 _

_ 在完全摸不清的狀態下戰鬥，最糟糕的情況啊。她頭痛地想著。說到底對方是誰她又不知道，這空間到底是夢還是敵人做的異空間她也搞不清楚。 _

_ 視線的壓力不斷地在壓迫著她，菈法不禁流下冷汗，忍不住喘氣起來，好像覺得這樣會稍微舒緩那猶如實質般的壓力感。 _

**_最後感覺到的，是眼前那高大得幾乎要把她浸沒的黑影……_ **

**_——以及一雙往下盯著她，充滿魄力的眼睛。_ **

「！」眼皮猛地睜開。

菈法有些呆然地盯著天花板，放在床邊的鬧鐘雖然不停地在吵鬧叫喊，但刺耳煩人的響鈴聲還是不能喚回她的注意力，思緒仍在回味那雙擁有懾人氣勢的眼眸。

……應該，只是一個夢吧。她不確定地想著。

「嘿，是時候換衣服上學了哦，菈法寶寶。」

友人的臉孔突然湊近在她眼前。她看著在透明鏡片後的晴水色眸子，隔幾秒後才嗯了一聲，進洗手間梳洗換上校服。

「……咦？！」直至一起坐在食堂吃早餐菈法才回神過來，她有些震驚地瞧著瞇起眼睛開心地吃早餐的友人「朱恩，你怎麼會比我還要早醒？平時怎樣拉你起床都會大喊不吃早餐要睡晚點的！」

吃得正歡的朱恩聞言有些疑惑地嗯了一聲，她咬著叉子想了一會。

啊……昨天的睡眠質素不太好，所以就早醒了。她的眼神睨向一邊語氣很隨意地回應。

「然後因為太早醒了有點肚子餓，而你又還沒睡醒，所以今天就拖你過來一起吃早餐啦。」她笑瞇瞇地叉起太陽蛋塞進嘴裏「有一說一這裏的早餐還挺好吃的。」

菈法聽完只是微微瞇起眼睛看著友人，沒說話。

總覺得她說得有點含糊……平時說話都不拖泥帶水的，是發生了什麼事嗎？

嘴巴微微張開下意識想出聲問對方，但下一秒還是決定閉嘴不問了。因為她想起自己也有一點事隱瞞沒跟她說——對，就是那個夢，自己是沒打算跟朱恩說的。

吃完早餐就一起回宿舍取教科書就去上課了。

耳朵聽著的是老師的講課聲音，映進眼裏的是老師指著從幻水晶映射出來的教學知識。菈法難得地沒拿筆摘下筆記，反而是托著下巴看著這幅上課景象。藏在眼鏡後的眼睛有些失焦，目光穿透像素畫面，隨著飄遠的思緒一同神遊起來。

那個夢到底是什麼……那雙不怒自威的眸子，當下視線觸碰到的時候，身體是下意識地顫慄了一下。

那種威懾感，不是簡單的人物啊。她抬手將掉落在臉側的棕色髮絲繞回耳背後，內心這樣想著。只是她認真細想，到她醒來那一刻，對方的眼神好像從來都沒包含過敵意……？

啊，莫名其妙，資訊量太少了都不知道從何開始入手理清。菈法忍不住捂臉默默哀嚎，幸好她和朱恩都選了偏後的座位坐下，老師看不到她的異樣。

說起來……她睨了一眼身旁人。異常地安靜啊，沒有上課時必聽到的熟悉呼嚕聲，反倒是……拿著筆在筆記上寫寫畫畫？

菈法驚奇地眨了眨眼，她不動聲色地往身旁人的筆記瞥了一眼。

居然在畫腦圖，但內容卻不是現在課堂的知識？……部份內容被遮蓋了，不太能看清……

菈法看著友人專注地寫寫畫畫的模樣，幾秒思考後還是決定不打擾她了。

大家都會有點小秘密吧，還是別騷擾她好了。菈法自我安慰地想著，隨即勉強拉回思緒，掀翻教科書開始摘抄筆記。

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


_ 又來了，完全摸不著頭腦的夢。菈法淡定又有些無奈地想著。 _

_ 最近的夢都是這個樣子。每次入睡後總會進入氣氛莊嚴的黑白色調空間裏，而臨清醒前一秒那雙威懾的眼睛總是睥睨著她。 _

_ 已經重覆了好幾次了，她亦逐漸習慣了那股強勢的視線了。直覺告訴她這顯然是在想向她暗示什麼，只是她真的猜不到……包括這個夢的意思，以及視線的主人。 _

_ 不過，這次的夢，好像有點不同。 _

_ 菈法望著眼前的魔物，默默地推了推眼鏡。為什麼會突然有一隻魅影狼在這？是那個死盯著她的人弄出來的嗎？想測驗她會怎樣做？ _

_ 看著緩緩擺尾邁步過來的魔物，她悄悄地後退一步，開始思考怎樣防止牠攻擊過來。 _

_ 「呃，魔物課好像說魅影狼害怕光芒草的……」嘴巴唸唸有詞起來「但我在夢裏啊，都用不了魔術！……嗯？」 _

_ 說話頓了一下，她有些驚奇地看著掌心，自己居然在夢裏能感受到體內魔力的流動。 _

_ 然而對面的魔物已經在發出低吼聲了，容不得她繼續驚歎下去。她將注意力迫回在牠身上，並立刻調動體內的魔力凝聚出一隻光芒草。 _

_ 本準備撲過來的魅影狼看到飄浮在她掌心上散發著白光的生物，果然頓時停下動作，有些躊躇地左右踱步。 _

_ 菈法鬆了一口氣，當在思考著怎樣擊退牠的時候，一抹紅色的火光在她眼前掠過，精準地射向黑毛紅眼的狼身上。 _

_ 事態太過突然，從開始到結束大概只經過了兩秒而已。她愣然地看著在熾熱冒煙的赤色岩漿包裏下悲鳴的魔物逐漸融化消逝，身體變得僵硬了。 _

_ 僵硬的原因並不是因為這眼前看起來很可怕的死亡現象，而是殺死魔物的人的肅殺態度——那種快狠準、完全毫不留情的殘酷。 _

_ 「為什麼不殺魔物。」一把低沉頗為沙啞的說話聲在腦海裏直接播放。 _

_ 「你……」 _

_ 你是誰。這句話都還沒說完，眼前就冒出一道魁梧的黑影，氣場強到令她只能吐出一個字，後面的兩個字就被迫倒流嚥回肚子裏。 _

_ 這次對方好像沒有再隱藏的意思，菈法終於能看清這個人的真面目了。 _

_ 男人，頭上戴了一頂寫著是海軍的白帽子，手上戴着黑色的皮手套，身後披着一件大衣。深深皺起的眉頭顯得神情嚴肅，嘴角緊抿，甚至是往下垂，讓整個臉容變得更兇神惡煞。一身暗红色西服，胸前的口袋卻是佩戴了一朵粉色薔薇，而敞開的衣領令她窺見了烙印在他胸膛上的綴合了櫻花的紋身。 _

_ 微妙的違和感卻又很適合他。腦海有些不合時宜地閃過感想。 _

_ 對方臉上的傷疤與嘴裏叼著的雪茄更是增添了壓迫感。身子彷彿被灌了鉛，無比沉重，挪一小步這個輕微的動作都做不到。目光像被控制了一般，強制與睥睨著她的男人對望，漆黑眸子裏盛著的是不滿和怒氣。 _

_ 「回答我。」他的語氣很冷「你該知道，魔物是【惡】。」 _

_ 對方說到「惡」這個字時，一股沒由來的濃厚憎恨厭惡感席捲過菈法的內心。 _

_ 這股情感……不，不是她的，是對方的。菈法默默抬手攥住胸口前的衣服想道。 _

_ 情感共通嗎？對方和她？為什麼？ _

_ 內心轉過好幾種想法，但對面直迫而來的氣勢讓她不得不回覆「我覺得，不是全部魔物都是【惡】……」 _

_ 哼。 _

_ 她聽到對方冷哼一聲。像是鄙視她的天真。 _

_ 「魔物的本質不是【惡】，牠們只是一種生物而已。」菈法直視他說出心中的想法「並不是全部魔物都會襲擊人。【用心去分辨惡】，學院一直是這樣教導我們的。」 _

_ 「魔物就是【惡】。」他冷冷地說「一切會威脅人類的就是【惡】，不會有例外。」 _

_ 太極端了。菈法想這麼說。然而對方率先轉過身，留給她一個揚起了披風，拒絕交談的背影。 _

_ 「你的正義令我太失望了，我是不會承認你的。」 _

一句冷淡毫無情感的話消散在凝固的空氣中。隨後菈法從床上睜開眼睛捋了捋頭髮時，才後知地驚覺這大概不是什麼夢，而對方也不是什麼想在學園搞事的奇怪人士。

——那個人，大概是獸靈。察覺到這點後倏然覺得靈魂彷若空虛缺失了一部份，不完滿。

手下意識地撫上胸口，她低下眼簾盯著床褥。一隻住在她的靈魂裏，卻拒絕承認她的獸靈。

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


正如那個男人所說，菈法再也沒夢到黑白色的空間，也無法再感知到他的情緒。大概是失去承認的主人被拒絕感知獸靈情緒，也無法進入他們的空間吧。

而她在後來的獸靈學術課上也學到更多資訊，對他們的了解也更加具體了。例如獸靈在自己的主宰空間下能夠化為人形，而高階獸靈則是連在現實中也能化形；再例如獸靈的誕生不是由零開始，他們成為獸靈前都是擁有一段自己的過去。

所以那個人成為獸靈前是一個海軍嗎。書寫的筆尖停了下來，菈法回想起他那時戴著的海軍帽，慢慢陷入回憶。

一個疾惡如仇的海軍……他的世界應該充滿著很多罪惡吧。要不然也不會這麼憎恨，偏執到連一絲【惡】的存在也不准許。

他說的正義是……什麼呢。

筆尖有一下沒一下地輕敲著紙張，響起了細微的戳戳聲。她深陷在沉思中，無意識地重覆著這個動作，直至聽到房門被打開時的咔嚓聲才猛地驚醒回到現實。

「你回來了？」菈法看著捂住手臂呲牙咧嘴喊痛的友人，嘴角忍不住揚起笑問。

朱恩嗯了一聲。她累到直接攤在床上，然而在不小心牽扯到傷痛點時不禁輕嘶一聲，苦著臉回應「啊……武器特訓好辛苦啊，身體都是又酸又痛的。」

之後她倏然小聲嘟囔了什麼。雖然聲音小得近乎是耳語的程度，但菈法還是聽得清她在說什麼「你說誰嚴肅？有人私下指導你嗎？」

「算是……呃其實也不算是吧。」朱恩自言自語地嘀咕了一會，然後含糊帶過轉移話題「不說我了，你呢？畢業試是打算以魔術和體術為主要攻擊模式嗎？」

菈法沒多在意，只是順著友人的話點點頭「畢竟我用武器不像你這麼得心應手……能用的攻擊方法也就只有這兩種了。」

「哦，魔術，我也要特訓這個。」朱恩雙手捂臉哀嚎起來「尤其是攻擊輔助系和屬性系魔術……附加在劍上的話攻擊力簡直是錦上添花啊。但我總是控制不好魔力導致自爆，救命。」

「一起加油吧。」菈法安慰在床上滾來滾去發洩情緒的友人「別滾床了，過來一起背魔術咒語吧，下星期就是畢業試了……」

對，畢業試，還是先應付了這個再去想獸靈的事吧。菈法內心一遍又一遍默念這句話，彷彿在自我催眠。

她暫時徹底把這件事拋諸腦後，哄著不斷抱怨的友人先去洗澡再來一起背書。

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


溫彼斯學院，是新世界大陸最著名的學院。它是一所專門培養有魔力或是有意成為冒險家的青少年而設立的學校。由於當今最為出名的冒險家們大都是來自這裏，因此每年收生期都會有大量年青人來報名。

除了校園環境優美、師資優秀外，它的畢業試亦是獨樹一幟很有特色，甚至還會透過水晶球向整個大陸的人實行直播。而這個畢業試又有另一個名稱，就是——

「新世界大陸的人們，有在看水晶球映像嗎？」

一隻音波蝙蝠飛到水晶球上，一把帶著笑意的男聲從牠的嘴裏發出來。說話聲響徹整個大陸，擠在拉夫德魯廣場觀看直播的人們都高興奮地回應，好像在為接下來的祭典而歡呼。

「嗯，歡呼聲都傳到學院這邊呢。」那人笑著打趣「那我也不再繞圈子，打擾大家的興趣了Perolin。」

「那麼，魔林生存祭，開始！」

魔林生存祭，這就是溫彼斯學院的畢業試。

簡單來說就是利用傳送點魔術把應屆畢業生傳送到這座不遠處充滿各種各樣的魔物森林。那裏的魔物都是【海王級】，較容易擊退適合新手試煉，所以學院就拿來征用作畢業試考場，為考生們打分供給冒險家協會當作參考。

考生們會在這個魔物之島上生存四天，期間與外界完全斷絕聯繫，換句話說就是任由考生自生自滅四天。當然，老師們早就在考生們身上施下監視魔術和強制傳送魔術，隨時觀察著他們的情況，萬一受到重傷都能立刻送回學院裏。

「這是成為最強冒險家的必要歷練！」——據說這是英雄級冒險家、現任校董之一的卡普老師在創立生存祭時，哈哈大笑地向學生說的。

「如果能傳送到同一個地方就好了啊。」朱恩站在傳送隊伍偏後位置，雙手放在後腦勺有些悵然地說「自己一個人自生自滅四天，難受啊……」

「有點難度呢。」菈法看著大家一個接一個踏上傳送陣離開學院，苦笑一聲「我記得魔林說大不大，但說小也不小……」

「就一座島嶼這麼大。」朱恩捂額頭艱辛回覆「可能逛來逛去都逛不見你……我們都是第一次去這個島啊。」

「唯有一邊擊退魔物，一邊利用感知魔術來找對方吧。」菈法思考了一會，轉過身向站在身後的友人說「以我們的魔力是不可能長期維持這個魔術的，盡可能集合在一起然後再共同行動吧。」

「要不在樹幹上留下記號？這就不用額外浪費魔力。」朱恩突然眼神一亮。

「也可……」菈法話都還沒說完，就被前方的老師喊名字了，她只能失笑地向友人說「來不及定下記號了，還是維持之前的計劃吧。」

朱恩噘嘴地嘖了一聲，然後無奈地點頭。

菈法聽著老師的指示，站在散發著綠光的傳送陣上時，友人說了一句「要留到最後啊，看好你哦馴魔冒險家。」

她聞言朝對方彎起眼睛露出笑容，輕啟唇說「你也是。」之後，白光猛然從傳送陣升起來，將她整個人籠罩。

她不禁抬手擋住刺眼的光芒，到她垂下手睜開眼時，眼前的景色已不再是熟悉的校園環境了。

風吹過樹葉的沙沙聲，茂密的樹林，陌生的環境，不用開啟感知魔術也能感覺到的繁多又紊亂的魔物氣息。

她的魔林生存祭，正式開始。

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


沙沙，沙沙，每走過一步到會留下清晰的鞋印。一名身上掛了點彩的棕髮少女有些艱辛地扶著樹幹在魔林裏遊蕩，小聲嘀咕起來：

「朱恩在哪啊……」

現在大概是第三天吧，利用魔術都感知不到對方在哪，魔物頗多，魔力有乾涸跡象，有點餓又有點累。

簡直是她人生以來暫時最難熬的狀況。菈法倚在樹幹慢慢滑坐到地上，忍不住嘆氣一聲。

她小看了這個畢業試……完全低估了自己一個人在一個完全陌生的地方生存四天的艱難。當時聽著老師介紹，只是打著【應該挺很容易的，大不了就是驅趕小怪不能睡床不能吃美食】這種像去旅遊心態。雖然有進行過特訓卻還是覺得自己隨機應變的能力蠻不錯，還是本著樂觀輕鬆的心情去面對考試。

「！」繃緊的神經警覺到有攻擊朝著她這邊射過來，菈法往側滾了個圈，避開了攻擊。

說到底面對真正的魔物和學院的模擬魔物是完全兩回事啊。她一邊高速思考著該用那種方法防衛的同時，內心哀嚎起來。

模擬魔物畢竟只是模擬，會給他們足夠的時間去思考反擊和防禦的魔術。然而此刻出現在眼前的魔物全都是真實的，具備自我思考的同時也不會乖乖地待在原地讓他們攻擊，恍神一秒都會給予牠們進擊的機會。

該怎樣馴服牠們呢？菈法掌心凝聚了不斷變形的魔力球，喃喃自語。

沒錯，她要做的是馴服，而不是擊殺。相比於友人，她選擇了在冒險家裏另一條較少人走，亦是更加困難的道路——馴魔師。

會走這道路的原因最主要還是她的想法：不是全部魔物都等於【惡】。她覺得魔物是能夠理解他們人類的話語，加以溝通馴服的話還是能相處的。

並不是全部魔物都會主動惡意襲擊人類。這是初次接觸魔物課時，老師就已經這樣叮囑他們了。作為共存在這個世界的物種，人口的過度生長和發展地方何嘗又不是在侵佔牠們的居住地，有時候甚至是人類在狩獵稀有魔物回來城鎮販賣……說是【惡】的話，那這種自私自利的人類，以及拿牠們來當訓練的他們，也應算是其中一種吧。

這也因此校訓才會是【用心去分辨惡】吧。【惡】的定義因人而異，因為沒有人能以絕對的口吻去判決什麼是【絕對的惡】。

……不知道她的獸靈有沒有聽到她內心這番說話呢。菈法垂下眼眸，輕笑一聲想著。片刻她立刻搖搖頭回神過來，認真對付面前不耐煩地擺尾想撲過來的三眼貓。

「抱歉，是我打擾到你的休息嗎？」她閃開攻擊的同時，也瞧到附近有被躺臥痕跡的草叢，頓時理解自己是在擾牠清夢，有些歉意地說。

牠擺了擺尾喵了一聲，像是在同意她的話。菈法見此又補了一句「作為補償，我給你幾個清幽蘋果好嗎？我昨天採摘下來的哦。」

牠抖了抖耳朵微微歪頭，盯著菈法雙手奉上的蘋果，思考了一會便蹲坐在地上，高傲地仰頭喵了一聲，算是同意她的話了。

菈法看到開心地瞇了瞇眼睛，把蘋果遞給牠後便坐在一旁看牠吃，順帶也休息起來。三眼貓吃完過後歪頭觀察了身旁的人類一會，見她沒有攻擊的意思便趴下來伏在她的手旁閉眼休息。

菈法感覺到手背有些毛茸茸的觸感，看著剛才呲牙咧嘴的魔物此刻難得親近她、安靜的模樣，望著因呼吸而一抖一抖的耳朵，忍不住伸出手指輕輕點一點。尖耳快速抖了抖，但沒抗拒。她落下整個掌心在魔物毛茸茸的頭上撫摸，見牠仍保持平穩的呼吸聲時忍不住露出高興的笑容。

看，魔物並不是【惡】，牠們和人類其實能夠共處的。手指輕柔地拂過身旁魔物蓬鬆的毛髮，內心像是在向誰告訴證明一樣，溫柔又堅定地說。

可是這溫馨的場面只維持了一會便消散了。她身旁的魔物忽地高高豎起耳朵，身體繃緊，獸瞳變得尖尖的盯著某一個方向，之後便奔跑離開。菈法還沒對牠的異常狀況反應過來的時候，身下的土地開始震動了。

還在疑惑地皺眉思考期間，焦慮的喊聲夾雜著多把尖叫聲一同傳了過來——

「快跑！噴火藤樹花發狂了！」

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


對於那個所謂的主人，他是拒絕承認她的。天真的理解，對【惡】的定義簡直是兒戲，他是這麼想的。

他還沒成為獸靈、還是一個海軍的時候，為了滅絕【惡】他可以犧牲一個島嶼；犧牲那裏的人民；犧牲數以千計的生命，去葬送一個【惡】。別人說他極端，但他認為他們的理解卻只是停留於表面，不夠透徹。為了正義，他覺得這種犧牲也算是值得的，犧牲小我完成大我，正義並不是過家家，不可能丁點傷亡損失也沒有。

斬草要除根，要不然就只會死灰復燃。海賊這種最【惡】的存在令他厭惡——所有對正義對世界威脅的存在他都恨之入骨。所以後來逝世轉化為獸靈的時候，被灌輸知識時認知到這世界的魔物等同海賊這般的存在時，憎恨感便延續下來……【惡】不論到哪裏都還是會存在，實在令人可恨。

因此，眼前的小姑娘說出魔物並不是【惡】的時候，對此他發出嗤笑一聲。這麼理想又仁慈的理念像極他以前那個叛離海軍的某同僚。天真，單靠著仁慈是不可能徹底杜絕【惡】的，所以他注定和自己的打鬥中輸掉。

對她失望後就沒再召喚她進自己的空間，彷彿之前的見面只是南柯一夢，從沒發生過。但作為居住在她靈魂裏的獸靈，他還是能透過這個女孩的雙目去了解外界的一切，聽得到她腦海轉過的想法，感受到她內心深處的情緒。

她對【惡】的憎恨感是有的也是真的，放在他以前的世界想必會是一個合適培養的好海軍；但同時她友善地觸摸那隻魔物時，從內心冒出來的愉悅感也是真實的，好像對待牠們是一種溫順的生物。

披著海軍大將大衣的男人首次進入她的內心世界——藍天白雲，微涼的春風與青翠的綠草，搖曳的花朵與人群魔物平和微笑的臉龐——過於理想彷如夢幻般的世界。他就站在這個夢幻樂園裏看著這位小姑娘的笑靨，純粹又真摯，覺得自己的想法沒錯而感到由衷的高興。

這使他聯想起那個沒出息的同僚，他曾質問過對方為什麼不對海賊趕進殺絕，對他們仁慈就是對海軍的羞辱。

「啊啦啦，你是沒親眼看過海賊做好事吧。」當時對方掌心貼在後頸，側了側頭狀似懶洋洋地回應「【惡】並不是這麼單純的，薩卡斯基。」

荒謬。他當時這麼回應。作為海軍，海賊就是他們的敵對，亦是引發多項不幸災難發生的主因，不是最大的【惡】那會是什麼。

但現在他看著這個與魔物相處融洽笑得開心的小姑娘，聯合她內心剛才像是默念給他聽的那番感想，莫名對那個稱得上是舊同僚的人的話語有一絲理解。他確實是沒親眼看過人類能和【惡】和平相處，他一直覺得兩者是勢不相融。

你的正義精神是什麼。

用心去分辨惡。

前世進入海軍時被高層詢問的問題，與之前女孩回答他的校訓答案，硬朗與溫婉的說話聲竟重疊起來，在腦海裏回播。

獸靈的本質是和主人永遠困綁在一起，直至靈魂消逝。這句話驀然閃過心頭。他再次回到自己的空間時，發現這裏出現灰色——黑與白的混合，不再徹底的分明——他的心境開始有了變化。

也許讓他轉生在這個世界，令他成為這個小姑娘的獸靈，就是想他近距離觀看一個與他正義精神完全不同的人，能夠怎樣維持自己的正義。

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


糟糕，實在太糟糕，沒有比現在更加糟糕。

看著眼前的魔物利用藤蔓將考生們捲繞高舉，橘色的粗藤蔓漸漸冒起火種，灼傷被它緊纏著的騷擾者。

慘叫聲、咒罵聲、攻擊打鬥聲不絕於耳。正在目睹著這一切的菈法，苦中作樂地呵呵兩聲，笑聲在這個慘況下顯得很突兀。

看著一個又一個受了重傷的考生已被強制傳送回學院裏，察覺到噴火藤樹花而逐漸向她這邊靠過來時候，菈法也繃緊神經高速運轉腦袋起來。

先救被它抓住的同學。想出第一個步驟後，她凝聚出水刃，朝那些在半空搖曳的藤蔓射去，把動彈不得的同學們解救出來。

感覺到自己的藤枝被斬斷，魔物頓時往受擊的方向前發。菈法看著直衝而來的它，大聲地喊「斬斷你的藤枝我很抱歉！因為我不這樣做同學們就會被你灼燒了！你能先冷靜點嗎？」

但回應她的是魔物的花蕊張開嘴巴，向她噴火，菈法一個激靈往後一跳避過攻擊。

「冷……哇！」靜這個字都還沒說得出，下一輪的火焰就已經朝她噴發過來了。這迫得她轉身跑，引開它遠離受傷的群眾同時也企圖嘗試拉開雙方的距離。

怎麼辦怎麼辦，很顯然噴火藤樹花現在死咬著她不放，也根本聽不進她的話。菈法邊跑邊滴汗喘氣地思考。馴服不到……只能擊退嗎？

她回頭一望，看著它張開的嘴巴裏的火球，苦笑一聲。但她魔力已經快乾涸了……體力也耗得差不多……別說是擊退了，完蛋就有她份吧。

「啊！」腳下突然被伸展過來的橙色藤蔓絆倒，菈法跌倒在地上。當她轉身時卻絕望地發現魔物已經追上她了，張開的口腔裏的火球逐漸變大。

大概，要享受一下被火灼傷的感覺了。

菈法自我安慰地想著，只是下一秒從靈魂深處冒出了一把聲音。沙啞低沉的男聲，像極那個男人，她的獸靈——

「你的正義是什麼？」

她愣了一下。正義？她的正義是什麼？

「……共存的正義。」

本在面對被嚴重灼傷危機的棕髮少女此刻異常地低下頭顱，髮絲擋住了她的神情。她低聲呢喃回應「人類和魔物都能共存的正義。」

「……你能殲滅【惡】？」

「可以。」她仰起頭，對著想噴火的巨型魔物花，眼神堅定地說「靠我的心去分辨【惡】，然後去剷除它們。」

「你就確定自己不會誤判？」對方一而再，再而三地質問。

「如果誤判的話，就交給你提醒我了，先生。」看著即將噴射過來的火球，菈法揚起笑容「你是我的獸靈，不是嗎？」

哼。

對方再次哼了一聲，但不同上次，這次更像是帶了一點笑意。

「很好，你的正義，別讓我失望了。」他這麼說「呼喚我吧。」

「……赤犬。」這個稱呼倏然出現在她的腦海裏，有些遲疑地說出來。

「真名。」

「薩卡斯基。」菈法的褐色眸子裏冒出了赤色的光芒「赤犬，薩卡斯基。」

帶著猶如岩漿般熾熱的風席捲過魔林，擁有赤紅色毛髮的犬踏在她身前，用著冷酷的眸子盯著眼前的魔物。

魔物頓了一下，本該是比犬隻還要高大的存在，但氣勢上卻好像被前方的獸靈在睥睨著它。但下一秒它仍打算向眼前的人類噴發火球，它想拼死一搏。

就在薩卡斯基瞇起眼睛打算來一招犬噬紅蓮的時候，察覺一個強烈的綠色劍氣正朝著這邊攻過來。

還坐在地上的菈法猛然地自己的獸靈叼著後衣領拖到一旁，還沒出聲問幹什麼的時候，抬眼一望便驚訝地發現噴火藤樹花便已被斬開成兩半了，地面還有深深被斬開的痕跡。

「啊菈法！我來啦你沒事吧？！」

「……朱恩！？」聽到熟悉的聲音，她詫異地回覆「你，你做的？」

「嗯對，我做的。」朱恩把劍掛回後背跑了過來，拉起友人，看著對方身後的赤犬眨了眨眼，後知後覺地喊「欸菈法你也成功喚醒獸靈啊？！」

「……等等，什麼是【也有】？！」菈法警覺，她望著朱恩肩上的鷹，也大喊起來「你早就成功喚醒了！？為什麼不告訴我！」

「欸……那個，他和我一致決定低調做人，誰都別告訴……」「我是外人嗎！過份啊朱恩！」「本來打算給你驚喜嘛！我可是用了獸靈能量來救你哦，親一個好不，麼麼噠完別氣啦……」

「……」一旁沒出聲的薩卡斯基瞇起眼睛盯著菈法友人肩上的鷹，而那隻鷹也冷淡地回望他。

那雙陌生又熟悉的金色鷹瞳以及猶如最強劍豪般的綠色劍氣……哼，沒想到能遇到熟人。

薩卡斯基率先扭過頭不再看牠，而那隻鷹也不再理對方，徑自閉目養神起來。

——魔林生存祭，誕生了兩名能喚醒獸靈的冒險家。

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


「……菈法小姐，職業是想當馴魔師。」冒險家協會的申請負責人看著成績參考單和申請單，抬頭看對面的少女「確定嗎？」

「是的。」

「好的了解了。」負責人點頭，然後接著說「據說你是成功喚醒獸靈的人，為了登記獸靈，你能否在現場召喚一次呢？」

「好的。」

菈法點頭回應，內心默念一遍他的名字，接著熟悉的熱風席捲過在場的所有人，一隻帶著岩漿般熱氣的赤犬從黑團漸漸現身，乖巧地站在她身旁。

「好厲害……」「這就是高階位的獸靈……」「魄力好強……」

「……真是強大的震懾力啊。」負責人也不禁驚訝，片刻對她露出笑意「直迫靈魂的魄力，讓人一看都心生顫慄。你擁有一隻強大的獸靈呢。」

「謝謝。」菈法對此報以微笑。

……

「啊……朱恩說得對。」弄好一切終於從冒險家協會走出來的菈法嘆氣一聲「有獸靈就真會被人高度關注，煩死了。」

「每個人都擁有獸靈。那些傢伙沒有只是因為還沒得到他們的承認而已。」化為人形的薩卡斯基跟在她身後嗤笑一聲解釋。

「也是……老師都是這麼說的。」菈法點點頭，隨即又疑惑地問「咦，那所以為什麼在生存祭你突然間承認我了？」

「……我只是想看你的正義能走到多遠而已。」薩卡斯基拉了拉帽檐，淡淡地說。

又或者，親眼目睹了那天她與魔物在一起時的那個純粹笑容時，心境多少開始有點改變。

菈法似懂非懂地哦了一聲，聽到友人的呼喊聲時她回過神，高興地和她揮手，然後拖著自己的獸靈急步跑了過去。

  
  
  
  


End


End file.
